


Princess of Wakanda

by Lumelle



Series: Kinder Spirits [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 5 Things, Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, MtF Shuri (Marvel), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Shuri is many things, but above all she will always be a princess.





	Princess of Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a brief character study in the form of five drabbles.

Shuri has always been told that she should be honest, and therefore she corrects everyone as soon as she understands that they are mistaken about her.

It's never a problem for anyone around her. She is called a sister and a daughter and a princess, and soon enough nobody seems to even remember that she was ever called anything else. She is Princess Shuri of Wakanda, she is smart and brave and resilient, and compared with those the minor details of her body are unimportant.

It is not until much, much later that she realizes how lucky she has been.

*

For as long as she can remember, Shuri has always wanted to know everything.

Everything is a tall order, her family reminds her, but as far as she is concerned that only makes the challenge that much more intriguing. For every answer there are two more questions, every solution leads to even more challenges, and she loves each and every moment of it.

Vibranium may be strong yet it still bends to her whim, it becomes shield and spear and ship alike at her hands, but she keeps pushing. There are always more questions.

There is always more to know.

*

Shuri has never been great at being polite.

She knows how to behave herself as needed, of course, has been drilled on etiquette and tradition since childhood. However, she has little patience for those less intelligent than her, which just so happens to cover most of the human population. She may not go out of her way to be rude, but she also sees no reason to hold herself back for their sake.

Okay, fine, she does go out of her way to be rude to people who deserve it. And possibly her brother.

Someone needs to keep T'Challa grounded.

*

Her brother is dead.

It has not quite sunk in yet, but there is no way to hide from the truth. Her brother is dead and will never return, and his murderer sits upon the throne, and Shuri is not strong enough to avenge him.

She would have a claim, of course. She has royal blood in her veins, the blood of the panther, but she has never been a warrior. She wages her wars through wits and skill, not muscle, and it has always sufficed, until now.

Her brother is dead, and Shuri cannot help him reach the light.

*

Not even all her science and technology can fix everything.

For all its outward appearances Wakanda is a land of plenty, a land of growing, and she is a princess of Wakanda. Yet unlike her land she will never bear fruit, will never bring more life into their beautiful kingdom.

That is fine, though. She can still heal and protect and nourish, and every life she saves is as important as any she could bring into the world had she been born according to the truth of her soul.

She is a princess, and all of Wakanda are her children.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Princess of Wakanda [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190089) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
